A Black Butler Fanfiction- Dark Neko
by zara.nicholson.1
Summary: So this is my first time...Please be critical! Sorry for not having much of the Black Butler characters in this chapter, but their will be more.
1. Chapter 1

Okay...this is my first time so be critical

This story is rated K (I think)

Sorry their isn't much of the whole black butler characters in this chapter but they do come up. The story is based on modern time...just if your wondering.

My aching feet pad softly on the rough cement floor. Two buff looking men stand either side of me, grasping both of my thin wrists so I can't run away. Not that they should even bother, this "hell hole" is a bloody maze. Not one of the experiments here, who have tried to escape, could find their way out before being caught. One kid ran around for four whole hours looking for an escape, but never found a way out of here. We stopped in front of a rusty metal door, and one of the men knocked a rhyme loudly on it. A pretty woman with her shiny black hair place in a bun opened the door, Madame Raven. She wore a white skimpy nurse outfit, and matching white high heels that complemented her skinny toned legs. She adjusted her white glasses, magnifying her blood coloured eyes. She was gorgeous, but her aura was evil, just as her intentions with me. This place was a "lab". They had been testing on random children they find on the street, for god knows what. During my time here, my abilities became stronger than usual. I was able to judge and sense auras way better, and my senses were already better then most...but now their amazing. Madame Raven's long black nails grabbed my ragged blood stained dress, careful to not touch my dirty skin. She pushed me onto a bench, where two "doctors" were waiting for me. After tying me down, they jabbed what seemed thousands of needles into my body. Tears wouldn't stop pouring down my eyes. But I didn't scream, I wouldn't allow them to hear my cries. If they did...they won. Slowly I blacked out. Another daily routine finished...Another day which I suffered, and experience horrific pain.

Slowly I opened my dark blue eyes, adjusting to the darkness of my cell. 'Ouch', I whispered. My head was pounding. A sudden chill went down my spine; I knew that aura...I looked around and saw Madame Raven, setting a poor excuse of food on a wooden table, by my bed. 'Oh, hello Satan,' I said proud of my nickname. She did seem like a demon (not that they exist) so it was quite befitting. She just chuckled darkly and said, 'eat up cat girl'.

'_Eat up...cat girl,'_ her velvet voice ran through my ears. 'Cat girl,' I repeated over and over, as if it would spark some light on the meaning. I stood up and walk over to the other side of the cell. A broken mirror hanged on the mossy wall from a crooked nail. I gasp at my reflection. I look mostly the same...dark blue eyes, brown long dirty hair, pale skin from the lack of light, dark under eyes, skinny body from lack of food, but some things are different. I had dark brown cat ears on my head instead of human ears, sharp cat fangs, and a bushy brown cat tail. I attempted to scream. Instead of a humans wail coming out of my mouth, a meow escaped my lips.

A random chill (well I think random chill) ran down my spine, ignoring it I stared intently at the mirror. I was staring so closely at my reflection, I didn't even notice the tall, slender, figure behind me in the mirror, until it disappeared with a flash. I looked around startled, but brushed it off as my imagination. No human could run that fast, unless...it wasn't human. I laugh at myself for thinking such things, and returned my gaze at a slightly different me.

The other experiments are awakening. I can hear them screaming and crying for their parents. The urge to yell at them to shut up grew inside of me, but I refrained. If I had folks I would cry for them two...but I don't. I shuffled to my straw mattress bed, and slumped down. 'Ouch,' I cried. My butt is still sore from the ejections. I sniffed the white fluid in my cup to check it wasn't drugged, and chugged down the milk. I looked down at my plate...vegemite sandwich...yuck. I reluctantly picked up the sandwich and put it up to my mouth. A white envelope that was so carefully placed under the sandwich fell onto my lap. Suspiciously I opened the envelope, and the letter which was inside. All it said was:

"_Dearest Kitten, _

_I noticed a peculiar soul presence, and decided to follow it. That's when I found you. I am glad to say I was not displeased with what I found. You are such a lovely creature. I am going to collect you at exactly 1:00 pm today. Be expecting me, Kitten._

_Yours truly, Butler of Miss Lilia Senka, Sebastian Michaelis"_

'Say what?'I stared at the letter for awhile. '_How the hell did this get here...who is this Sebastian...how dare he call me Kitten...AH I GOT IT! This is Madame Raven's attempt at a joke...right that's it.' _The cries for parents, to my dismay, grew louder and louder. I put the letter down and closed my eyes, once my head found its way to my pillow. Memories of when I was a little girl came flooding to me. Good memories of course, memories of before the accident, when my family was alive. My younger sister, Petra, was only a small baby back then, and Taelah (my twin sister) was 7 years old like me. And I can't forget my cat, Madam Red, the devious little creature. My blissful memories were soon interrupted by "Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb", the two buff looking, stupid, guys, that find it fun to push me around. 'Get up brat,' one of the "Twiddles" said in a deep voice.


	2. Chapter 2

"Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb", unlocked the cell. The lock gave a satisfied click, and 'Get up brat,' Twiddle Dee yelled at me. Reluctantly I stood up, death staring at the fools who dare talked to me in such a rude manner. Truthfully I am not so good with good manners (hey no is perfect...don't judge), but hey! At least I try, by keeping all (okay...most) bad words/thoughts INSIDE my head. 'I usually have a day of rest after the experiments', I stated. 'What gives, my cuddly apes?' 'SHUT IT FUR BALL,' Twiddle Dumb spat out. '_Fur Ball, really, that's all he could come up with...and now you know why HE'S the "Dumb" one.'_ They both grabbed a wrist each with their grubby (possible unwashed for weeks) hands, and yanked me towards the "laboratory".

We entered the white laboratory, and as usual I was forced down on a metal bench. The cold touch of the metal made my frail body shiver. Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb strapped me down with leather straps (impossible to break, I tried...20 times), and left me to the doctors. The three doctors towered over me, examining every feline feature I now officially possessed. They muttered to each other, and two doctors went off to go get ready to begin the experience. I was left alone with the third doctor. He tried to scratch behind my ear; I hissed and jerked my head away. At first he looked slightly shocked, but quickly recomposed himself and chuckled darkly. _'Gosh, between those three..._'I started in my head, before a shock of realisation hit me. 'Wait_ a second...there are only meant to be two, why is there a third doctor'. _

I eyed the third doctor suspiciously. He was really tall, and like Madame Raven, he had wine coloured eyes with long black lashes. His black raven hair stood out on his pale skin, and a devious smirk was plastered on his face. If I was in a different position, I would have thought he was attractive...but since he was about to start jabbing needles into me, and was using me as a human (cat girl...?) guinea pig, he was pretty off setting. Also his aura was just like Madame Ravens, it was scary, evil, and not of this world.

He gazed down at me, aware of my confused stare. Slowly he bent down, his soft lip brushing against my ear. His velvet voice whispered, 'did you doubt I would come for you Kitten'. My eyes went wide...really wide; they felt like they were going to bludge out. '_OMG, THIS SH*T JUST GOT REAL.' _I really want to scream that out loud...but I kept my bad thoughts inside my head.


	3. Chapter 3

I eyed the third doctor suspiciously. Once he was aware of my confused stare, he bent down, so his soft lip brushed against my ear. His velvet voice whispered, 'did you doubt I would come for you Kitten'. '_OMG, THIS SH*T JUST GOT REAL,' _after some consideration decided to keep that thought inside my head.

The two original doctors came back in with some random gear; the one thing that caught my eye was a pink colour that had the ability to electrocute the wearer. I had seen a collar just like that when I first came here. One of the other experiments had tried to escape, and killed two guards in the process. So they decided to make an example out of her...and electrocuted her until she was close (very close) to death. Luckily she survived. Just. Not that it made any difference. She died four weeks later, from an unknown reason.

All three doctors could sense my panic, and "reassured" me that they would only use it if necessary. 'Okay I understand,' I said sarcastically. 'I fell perfectly okay about being electrocuted.' The third doctor chuckled darkly again. _Okay, laugh at my distress while you can big boy! Gosh...I want to slap that smug look of his face._

I death glared my soon-to-be-saviour, and in response (and to my surprise) he winked at me. For some strange reason, he kept taking out a pocket watch from his white lab coat to check the time. _Is he waiting for something? _ There was a loud crash/bang some where on the other side of the building. The doctors (except number 3) looked around startled. Twiddle Dee came rushing in, 'Doc there was a bomb planted near the cells. The heat melted the metal bars, and the experiments are rioting.' There was a look in his green eyes that I had never seen before...fear. The auras around me began wavering in fear. Except one! The third doctor's aura, instead of wavering, was growing stronger and more...devilish. I gulped back my own fear...fear of this man.

'Tell the guards to focuses on catching the successful experience like the mouse girl, and the hound.' One of the doctors screamed at Twiddle Dee. Twiddle Dee ran out yelling, 'yes sir, of course sir'. _Mouse girl, Hound, so there are more like me...interesting._ One of the doctors reached for me with his greedy hands. With a flash they were cut off, and fell to the ground. The handless man screamed in pain, before his blood covered head fell to the floor with a bang. The other doctor ran for the door but only got half way before a knife hit him on the back of his head. He laid motionless on the ground with blood everywhere.

'U-uh...AHHH,' I screamed. I stared at the red eyed beast that was now standing in front of me. 'You killed them...how.' He cut of my loud sobs, but placing a finger over my mouth and hushing me softly. 'All in good time Kitten, first I must rescue you'. Without a sweat he ripped the leather straps in half, and lifted me up bridle style. I whimpered, my cat ears flattening out on my head. 'Hold on tight Kitten,' the "doctor" whispered in my ear. I wrapped my petty arms around his firm neck tightly, a smirk of satisfaction appeared on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

I stared at the red eyed beast that was now standing in front of me. 'You killed them...how.' He cut of my loud sobs, but placing a gloved finger over my mouth, and hushing me softly. 'All in good time Kitten, but first I must rescue you.' Without a sweat he ripped the leather straps in half, and lifted me up bridal style. 'Hold on tight Kitten,' the man/beast whispered in my ear. I wrapped my petty arms around his neck tightly, a smirk of satisfaction appeared on his face.

He ran to the door and kicked it open, with such ease. Running faster than any human being I know, he went down the endless hall way. The Twiddles tried to stop him, by standing in his way, armed with guns. Twiddle Dumb yelled, 'hand over the girl Doctor Michaelis.' _Huh, his last name is Michaelis...wait that was on the note! How could I forget? Sebastian Michaelis, cool name. I wonder how he got the note in my room. _I looked up at him waiting for a response. For the second time I have seen his eyes glowed bright red. He glanced down at me, and smirked. 'No, I don't think I will,' Sebastian chuckled. He threw me above his head, so high that if the ceiling was any lower (by the way the ceilings REALLY high up) I would of hit my head. In a second he ripped of his coat reviling a black tucks (Author: What he always wears), and while dodging bullets, threw two knifes at the Twiddle's heads. They fell to the ground lifelessly. I fell down into two strong arms, and rapped my arms around Sebastian's neck again.

Never had I seen so many gory deaths in one day. And I have seen a few. So I didn't have to witness the horror happening before my eyes, I burrowed my face deeply into Sebastian's chest. He was extremely warm, and I would have fallen asleep on him, if it wasn't for the screaming humans in the back ground. Luckily he found the exit in only five minutes. Still I saw over 20 people die. As soon as Sebastian set foot outside I asked to be put down, reluctantly he place me down softly. My eyes struggled to adapt to the sunlight. The building was brown on the outside, to camouflage with the woods surrounding it. 'Whoa, I haven't seen the outdoors for ages'. I sighed, 'It's better than I remember.' The trees were tall and beared such lushes green leaves. The grass was soft, and the sky beared a beautiful sunset. 'How long have you been there for,' Sebastian asked with curiosity. 'Three to four years,' I replied unfazed. Sebastian looked at me for awhile before asking if I liked the "lab". I replied, 'sometimes it was better than where I was before. I mean, at least I was feed.'

After a few miles of walking, the lack of exercise had caught up to me. I trudged alongside Sebastian, the best I could. I kept on falling behind him, and had to run back to him. He stopped suddenly, and turned to face me. _Thank God! Rest! _'Were almost there,' he said chuckling and my attempt to follow him. 'Are you laughing at me? How dare you,' I started before he picked me up. 'Hey...I can walk myself,' I stated. 'No you can't,' he replied. I felt extremely uncomfortable being held like a baby, so I squirmed around and wrapped my legs around his waist. My head nestled between his neck and shoulder, and slowly I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of an engine starting. I moaned while my head tried to recall the happenings of today. My head shifted on the comfortable lap so I could see Sebastian's face gazing down at me. 'What's happening,' I murmured. 'Were travelling to the nearest motel, so we can rest before travelling again tomorrow,' he whispered softly. 'We will be there very soon,' he stated pulling out his pocket watch to check the time. 'Okay,' I managed to say before drifting of the sleep again.

Sadly I was forced awake again, by Sebastian. The driver of the taxi left, and it was then I wondered why he wasn't surprised by my cat features. I looked up at Sebastian and asked my question. 'I told him it was a costume,' he replied. 'It was hard to convince him when you started purring though.' I blushed furiously. 'I purr? Great just what I needed,' I stated. We walked up to a room with the number 8 (Author: You know why I chose this Taelah) on it. With one graceful movement, Sebastian took out a key and unlocked the door. 'You should bath and have a meal before you go to bed,' Sebastian said allowing me to step in the small "house".


	5. Chapter 5

'You should bath and have a meal before you go to bed,' Sebastian said allowing me to step in the small motel room. 'Uh, right,' I replied, walking into the cramped bathroom. The bathroom is also a toilet, and laundry, and the shower also doubles as a bath. Not that I mind, its a few steps up from the cell. I found a pile of neatly folded towels in the cupboard by the washing machine, and claim one as my own. I walked over to the shower, which didn't take long. I turned taps on, and took of my clothes as I waited for the shower to warm up. After I had taken of my clothes I put my hand in the water to check the temperature. It only took a few drops of water, and it self-consciously yanked out.

'What the hell was that,' I asked myself. _Oh, right I'm a cat. Cats don't usually like water! Maybe I don't need to shower...what are you thinking girl. You last showered over two weeks ago. And you can't really call it a shower, more like a hosed down! _'Okay,' I sighed. 'I can totally do this!'I stepped it to the shower, and as soon as the water touched me I ran for my towel. I wrapped it around me ran to Sebastian. 'Sebastian...I-uh don't think I need to have a shower,' I mumbled. 'You have blood and dirt all over you kitten,' he replied. 'You do need a shower.' My ears flattened against my tail, and my tail drooped between my legs. 'But, I don't like the water,' I argued. 'Don't you,' he chuckled raising and eyebrow. 'That's right. I don't,' I said starting to blush at how pathetic I was acting. Without a sweat he picked me and threw me over his shoulder. I was for the first time in my life grateful for being tiny, as the towel went below my knees, and covered everything that need to be covered (even when flung over men shoulders).

'Put me down,' I screamed. My finger nails tingled, and I feel them getting longer and thicker. I winced as blood seeped through my nails, cutting into the skin next to them. As if by instinct I began clawing Sebastian's back in till he stopped walking. He grabbed me under my armpits with his gloved hands, and put me on the ground. He examined my blood stained hands, and soon enough my nails reverted to their previous state. 'Interesting,' Sebastian said softly. 'It seems like you are able to extend your finger nails, and return them to their previous state. 'I don't care,' I said in a bore manor. Sebastian looked at me, so our eyes meet each other. Mine eyes a strong blue colour, while his eyes were wine red. 'You know you remind me of one of my-', Sebastian started. 'What are you,' I asked butting in?


	6. Chapter 6

'I don't care,' I stated in a bore manor. Sebastian looked me in the eye. It was then I realised (with the exception of Madame Raven) I never had seen anyone with such scary eyes. 'You know you remind me of one of my-', Sebastian started. 'What are you,' I demanded.

'Excuse me,' Sebastian said a little shocked. 'You heard me,' I replied. 'Now answer me, what are you Sebastian?' 'What makes you think I am not human,' Sebastian chuckled? 'No human can just kill so many people without a sweat. You're too fast to be normal, too strong, to...perfect. Not to mention your aura and the bad vibes you give off.' 'Interesting,' Sebastian said examining me. 'Thank you for the complement Kitten, but you see I am just one _hell _of a butler.' 'That has a hidden meaning to it doesn't it,' I asked? 'Well, well, well,' chuckled Sebastian. 'What a bright little Neko you are. You defiantly remind me of one of my previous masters. I don't think I will answer your question though. I'll wait for you to figure it out,' Sebastian said and winked at me.

I stared at Sebastian for awhile. Not just him on the outside, but him on the inside. His aura, it's so dark and evil like. The normal person's aura would be not so dark, yet not so light, since they would be not so pure, and not so evil. The purer you are the lighter you aura is. A baby's aura is as really light, as they are pure of sin. On the other hand, a murderer's aura would be a dark grey. Not black, because even if they do horrible things they have a conscious. They feel guilt, so they are not all bad. Whereas Sebastian's aura is just black, with only a small amount of white so far of in the distance that it's hard to find. It's also hard to see his personality. Their personality is usually defined by the tint of colour they posses in their aura. The stronger the colour, the stronger the personality is. But the darker the colour is, the darker the personality. Taelah, my dear twin sister had a tint of red that got slightly darker in the middle. That meant she was passionate, and a little aggressive. She also possessed a little bit of light blue, which meant she was bubbly and light yellow as she was always happy. Every now and then, one of the colours would get stronger, or the blue would get darker as she got sadder...Everybody has colour...I think. _Where is your colour Sebastian? Why is it so hard to find it? Why is your Aura so black? _Questions flooded my head, and soon my self-conscious was surrounded by Sebastian's aura.

My self-conscious can sometimes make it's through someone's body (also known as their outer lair), and into their most private areas such as their memory...or in this instance their aura. This only happened once in awhile, as it is extremely tiering work. On the outside it may look like nothing is really happening. I guess it looks like I am daydreaming, and the person, that I am entering, just looks tired. But on the inside, is a completely different story. Sometimes my self-conscious comes in the form of the cat, or sometimes I come in the form of a young female. I enter the body and I am able to walk into people memories and watch what has happened to them, or even through their imagination. I have only done it a few times before, and as human minds are weak, I am not able to stay long before they collapse of exhaustion. Sometime's if I am really quick, I am able to get a look at their soul. Since the aura surrounds ones soul, it is very difficult to find your way through it. People's auras go for miles, as they show every bit of one's personality from the past to the future. Today myself-conscious is a female.


End file.
